Buck converters are DC-to-DC converters that are arranged to provide an output voltage that is lower in magnitude than the input voltage. An example buck converter is illustrated in FIG. 1. The example buck converter includes an oscillator, an on-time control circuit, a driver circuit (DRV), a power switching device (PSW), a diode (D), an inductor (L), a capacitor (C), and a load circuit (LOAD).
The actuating of the power switching device (PSW) coincides with two operating phases. During the first operating phase, the power switching device couples energy from the input voltage source (VIN) to the inductor (L), the capacitor (C), and the load circuit (LOAD). During the second operating phase, the power switching device (PSW) is deactivated and the diode (D) allows the stored energy in the inductor (L) to continue flowing to the capacitor (C) and the load circuit (LOAD). At a later time interval, the oscillator and the on-time control circuit repeat the switching pattern.